1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cargo containers and more specifically to a solar panel device for an ISO cargo container, which allows an ISO cargo container to be utilized for the generation of electricity.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It appears that the prior art does not disclose a solar panel device that may be removably attached to a side or top of an ISO cargo container.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a solar panel device for an ISO cargo container, which allows an ISO cargo container to be utilized for the generation of electricity when stored in a facility or yard.